The bitter taste of love
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Todo empezó por una simple oración. / "—Tal vez ellos tengan razón y soy incapaz de amar." / Love is a bitter and sweet flavor. ZerCy/ZeLu.


Holi c: Solo vengo a dejar este drabble que se convirtió en One-shot :,v Así que…

_-Si me dejaran review todo sería más fácil, ya que tengo una familia a la que mantener ;v;(?-_

**Oneshot**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
><strong>**.  
>.<strong>**  
><strong>**.****  
>La imagen no me pertenece<strong>****

**.**

**The bitter taste** **of love**

_Love is a bitter and sweet flavor_

Todo empezó por una simple oración.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la cafetería, sentados en la misma mesa como siempre.

Pero…

–¡No me imagino a Lucy enamorada! –Mencionó Erza con una sonrisa. Una inocente oración para ella.

Lo sé.

No me quiso dañar.

Pero igualmente, fue como si me apuñalaran mil veces por la espalda.

Todos empezaron a reír por la frase dicha por Erza y también otros afirmaban eso. Mientras que otras personas desconocidas me miraban con lastima. Pero eso no me lastimo, no… Sino que él… Él estaba pensando lo mismo que Erza…y lo decía sin ningún remordimiento.

– ¡Exacto! Nunca imaginaría a alguien tan rara como Lucy enamorarse. –Exclamó empezando a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia.

Lisanna.

_"Eres una idiota Lucy"._

Gritaba mi mente y cuerpo dolido por sus palabras; tanto psicológicamente como físicamente.

_"Ilusa"._

_"Idiota"._

_"Nunca debiste de tener esperanza"._

–Sí, es cierto… –Susurré en respuesta a mis pensamientos.

Todos voltearon a verme, pensando que respondía el otro tema.

– ¡Es por qué eres muy rara Lucy! –Empezó a reírse comenzando a comer su amada comida.

Me mordí mi labio inferior para aguantar las ganas de llorar y desahogarme.

Tenía planeado confesarme hacía Natsu hoy…

Estaba decidida…

Pero veo que la respuesta ya es obvia.

Me levanté de mi silla y pronuncié débilmente, casi como un susurro:

–_I-Iré a dejar la comida…_

Traté de hablar, pero se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y por ello, la voz me salió rara.

Natsu me miró un poco sorprendido.

–Yo te- –Natsu se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero unos brazos lo impidieron.

Era él.

–Yo te acompaño Lucy. –Habló con voz inexpresiva, pero Natsu se enojó y enarcó la ceja.

–Yo le iba a pedir primero Zeref… –Dijo infantilmente haciendo un mohín, pero se calló al ver la cara de Zeref.

Él se acercó a su cara y le susurró al oído, no tengo idea de lo que se dijeron, pero después de ello Natsu se quedó mudo y Zeref me acompañó para dejar la comida.

_–Si la lástimas otra vez a __**mi **__Lucy, te aplastaré como a una hormiga.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Recordó las palabras de Zeref. Chasqueó la lengua molesto… y confundido.<p>

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Solo era una broma de todos modos…

Paró de discutir con Gray y se fue caminando de allí.

–Después de todo no puedo esperar a Luce… –Puso sus manos en su bolsillo del uniforme y empezó a murmurar insultos hacía el pelinegro.

– ¿Y a esté qué le pasa? –Preguntó Gray confundido al ver que se fue en medio de su conversación-estúpida.

–Ya preparó la cámara. –Dijo Mirajane agarrando su cámara portátil rodeada de un aura de corazones mientras que ponía las manos en sus mejillas.

Gray quedó con cara de póker, y, quedó más confundido de lo que estaba.

Después de todo, no entiende a las demás personas. Pero algo sabía; seguramente Natsu se iba a disculpar con Lucy por dañar sus sentimientos. Los demás eran un poco… Idiotas al decir eso, aunque Erza solamente lo dijo de broma…

Igual, son idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

* * *

><p>Lucy y Zeref estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela. Zeref estaba enojado con Natsu, y MUCHO.<p>

Presenciando todo, quiso fusilar al pelirosado.

–Hey… Zeref… –Llamó hablando bajo, casi fue como un susurro.

Después de 3 minutos; Zeref contesto.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

–T-Tal vez… E-Ellos… Tienen razón, y soy incapaz de amar… –Dijo la rubia y sus ojos se empezaron a aguar.

Un pelirosado estaba observando esa escena. Con cada palabra que su Lucy decía, era como un puñal en la espalda. Le estaba doliendo su propia broma.

–Eres una idiota. –Habló Zeref con una débil sonrisa acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla.

Natsu se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar.

Y celoso de Zeref.

Escuchó un pequeño llanto, que cada vez se hizo más fuerte, notó que Lucy había empezado a llorar.

–Mierda… –Mascullo mordiendo su labio inferior, tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar.

El pelinegro agarro suavemente la cara de la Heartfilia y le sonrió amablemente, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Todo lo hacía lentamente y suavemente, como si fuera una frágil muñeca.

–Solo no te sabe apreciar, Lucy. –Zeref beso su frente y se apoyó en su cabeza; empezando a abrasarla un poco más fuerte, dejando a Lucy llorar tranquilamente en su pecho.

La rubia se sentía más reconfortada. Correspondió el abrazo de su amigo, sintiéndose refugiada en aquellos brazos.

No podía sentirse más feliz.

Notó que Zeref empezaba a levantar su cara.

–Maldición… –Insultó Zeref hacía sí mismo y así la rubia notó que estaba un poco sonrojado.

En unos segundos sintió un peso en sus labios.

Zeref le estaba besando…

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, y le correspondió el beso, abrazándole todavía más fuerte que antes.

Era un suave y tierno beso.

–Te amo… –Susurró Zeref desviando la mirada avergonzado con sus mejillas coloradas.

Era una tierna imagen.

–Yo… –Empezó a formular una palabra. –Yo creo que…

Zeref esperaba la respuesta ansioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Zeref habló.

–No hace falta que respondas… Lucy…

Hizo una muy pequeña sonrisa dolido.

Pero, no. Después…

–No te apresures idiota. –Dijo Lucy divertida, poniéndose de puntillas dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza empezando a reírse. –Como siempre, sacas conclusiones tu solo. –Sonrió feliz, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, estaba muy roja seguramente. –Yo creo… Que también te amo, Zeref.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido, también otra persona que seguía observando todo.

–E-Eso e-e-es… –Pronunció con su cara un poco roja y tapo su cara con una mano. –N-No… ¡N-No me mires, idiota! –Exclamó un poco alto avergonzado moviendo sus manos en señal de que se alejara un poco más, pero sintió unas suaves manos agarrando la suya.

–Quiero ver tu cara, Zeref.

– ¿E-Eh?

–Eres muy tierno. –Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en sus labios.

Eso fue como un sello afirmando los sentimientos de ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

* * *

><p>Miré sorprendido esa imagen y sonreí, haciendo una mueca rara.<p>

Sentí un líquido bajándome por los ojos.

Quería morir.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y empecé a arrastrarme para irme a otro rincón.

Simplemente no podía procesar aquella escena.

– ¿Por qué ahora? –Me pregunté sollozando débilmente.

Debí de haber sido más rápido.

Si me hubiera confesado antes que él…

¿Qué hubiera pasado?

–Soy… un idiota… –Me dije tapando mi cara con mis manos empezando a llorar amargamente.

Si me hubiera confesado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

–L-Luce… Luce… Luce…

Dije en medio de mi llanto, repitiendo su nombre cada vez más.

Miré al cielo, alzando mis manos tratando de alcanzar algo, que era imposible.

–Luce…

Finalmente me tiré al piso, haciéndome un obillo allí.

Lloré todavía más fuerte.

E hice un grito desgarrador. Me ardía la garganta.

No podía caminar.

No podía levantarme.

No podía avanzar sin ella.

No podía avanzar sin Luce.

–Después de todo… La amo mucho más de lo que pensé…

Pude hablar un poco, pero aquel grito había desgarrado mi garganta.

No sabía si me sentía peor o igual, que cuando Igneel murió.

–Nuevamente… Perdí lo más preciado para mí. –Hablé nuevamente comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Ya…

Perdí todo…

**Fin.**

Un final medio dramático :vv Al principio iba a ser un drabble pequeño, pero termino como One-shot u_v_u

Tal vez pueda continuarlo.

O tal vez no… (?

Si gustan pueden dejarme un review cc: Si quieren dejarme una opinión acerca de una continuación o no, ustedes boys and girls pueden decidir~ –oksha:'0-

Espero su opinión 7u7

**Esto también va dedicado a LonelyDragon883 y Layla Redfox~. **(Oshe, oshe si Akari Dislexica y Zorro Rojo leen esto, espero que les haya gustado amorehz'(? cc:.)

De pie, reverencia, ¡Aye sir!


End file.
